1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to still video cameras in which an image of an object formed on the image pick-up surface of an image pick-up device through a picture-taking lens is read out by vertical and horizontal scannings to obtain video signals. These signals are recorded on a magnetic disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional still video cameras consist of an image pick-up portion in which an image of an object formed by a picture-taking lens on the image pick-up surface of a solid pick-up device, such as C.C.D., or a pick-up tube is vertically and horizontally scanned at a predetermined frequency to obtain field or frame video signals, and a recording portion in which the field or frame video signals are magnetically recorded. The recording operation in these conventional cameras is performed by operating a trigger switch, while observing the object image in the finder, to magnetically record the video signal corresponding to one field or one frame on one selected portion or one recording track on the rotary magnetic disc by a recording head. In conventional cameras, however, there is a problem that if the magnetic disc which is rotated by a motor etc. is not built up to a predetermined rotational speed at the time of signal recording, the recorded signals are not properly reproduced by a predetermined synchronizing rotation at the time of reproduction so that it is impossible to display in synchronization with the signal synchronizing with the vertical and horizontal scannings at the time of the recording. In order to solve the problem, a camera is proposed, in which the triggering operation of the camera is divided into two steps; in the first step rotation of the magnetic disc starts and in the second step recording of the video signals on the magnetic disc starts. This proposed camera also has the disadvantage that if an indication device is not provided in the finder etc., which can indicate that the magnetic disc has reached the predetermined rotational speed, it is impossible to know when the second step should be started.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a novel and useful still video camera which can completely eliminate the problems and disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved still video camera which can properly indicate when proper recording should begin.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be clear from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention made with reference to the accompanying drawings.